


The Beauty and the Beast

by Marmoris (orphan_account)



Series: A Hobbit Fairy Tale [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bilbo as Belle, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Shakespeare Quotations, Thorin Oakenshield as the beast, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Marmoris
Summary: Fairy Tale AU / Beauty and the BeastWhen Bilbo finds his father captured by a terrifying beast, he trades places with him and becomes the prisoner of the beast. Certainly, nothing good could come out of this, could it? But while he lives with the beast he sees that not everything is like it seems to be. And maybe, the beast is not as bad as he seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one of my older works and the only one I still like. Because I have not written in quite some time I translated it to get back into writing. English is not my first language and I am currently working on writing better, so feel free to leave constructive criticism.

In a small idyllic village in somewhere in France, there lived a man with his son. The man was an inventor, who build the most fantastic but also the most useless things. He often spend days and days in his workshop. He did not eat, he did not drink, he was only focused onto his work. The people called him crazy, disturbed and insane. Some complained, that this was no life for the son, but he loved it. He spend his days watching his father or reading in the corner of the workshop while his father build a new invention.  
The boy, he was called Bilbo, lost his mother in the first years of his life. Some thought, his father locked himself into his workshop after death, and that, after he came out again, he was never the same. Bilbo could not remember this time or even his mother. Everything he knew about her, he was told by the villagers.

Belladonna had been a beautiful woman. With hair like honey and kind eyes like dark chocolate. Her laughter was contagious and wherever she went, happiness followed her. She loved books and animals, and cared for everyone who needed her help. She was kind to everyone and everyone was to her. Every boy wanted to be her husband and so it was even more surprising, when she decided to marry the poor inventor and toy maker. And year later, Bilbo was born. He had hair eyes, warm and kind, and their laughter was just the same. Just hair was darker, like molten caramel.

But that was just one side of Belladonna. Some were able to report about her younger years. She ran away quite often and then, she was found in the darkest and deepest parts of the forest. She told the others the story of dark wizard, who chased her away and who had white skin and blood red eyes. A fantasy of her, surely, but they say that she had been haunted by this ghost her whole life.

Belladonna was such a sweet person that everyone was shocked when she suddenly died. Well, the circumstances of her death were certainly mysterious. She vanished one beautiful spring day and after she did not come home that day, the whole village searched for her. They found her, after hours of searching, deep in the woods. Her dress was bloody, there were thorns in her hair and her skin was scratched. Her once beautiful eyes were punctured and her face showed pure terror. It was a terrible sight and while everyone wanted revenge, the culprit was never found. Then so much was clear, she did not die of natural cause.

Because of this terrible occurrence, Bilbo's father was never the same again. He did not laugh anymore and spend more time in his workshop. Still, the most important thing in his life was his son and wanted to protect him at all costs. So, Bilbo had a happy childhood. Naturally, he missed his mother, but you could not say that he lived a bad life. He read a lot or helped the backer of the town. And when he ran home with a sweet pastry in his hand, Belladonna's sweet laughter rang though the village once more.

But the time came, that Bilbo reached the age for marriage. And like his mother before him, every girl and even every boy wanted to marry him. But both Bilbo and his father did not have any interest in the proposals. Bilbo was happy with his father and his father loved his son over everything and only wanted to give him into the right hands.

One of the interested, who did not want to give up, was Gaston. A hunter with shining black hair and a mountain of muscles. He was the secret dream of many, but he only had eyes for Bilbo. Needlessly to say, Bilbo did not like him very much.

On a beautiful day, Bilbo walked through the village, talked to the people and smelled the beautiful red, white and yellow summer flowers. His father had set out to the city on the other side of the forest some days earlier. His son had helped him prepare the journey, only wishing for a single rose. Now, he waited every day for his father to come back.

Bilbo entered the bakery with a smile on his face. The smell of cinnamon, melted butter and different spices surrounded him. The baker welcomed him with a smile on his face.

“A beautiful morning, Bilbo.”

“Yes, master Whitfoot. A beautiful summer day, not?”

“Yes, very beautiful. My wife went to the lake in the morning and is there since. She said, she is washing but I'm sure, the women are talking again. But that does not interest you, does it? Have you found something you like?”

“Yes, one of your breads please.”

Whitfoot reached for one of the freshest loafs, for Bilbo only the best. Bilbo nodded and the baker gave it to him. Bilbo placed it next to his books in his bag and than shot a shy glance to the baker. 

“Do you have one of your tasty sweet buns?”

Whitfood laughed heartily, then he vanished to the back of the bakery and came back moments later with a sweet bun. He gave the still warm bun to Bilbo, who thanked him and left with its sweet flavor on his tongue. But outside, not only did a nice summer day great him but also Gaston. The self-absorbed man was surrounded by a bunch of giggling girls. Bilbo wanted to leave fast and quiet, because every encounter with Gaston was worse that the one before.

“ Hey, Bilbo, Honey, stay! Let us walk together.”

With big steps Gaston walked up to the smaller man, who wished to be anywhere but here. Gaston put his arm around Bilbos shoulder and led him away from the giggling mass of people.

“Honey, did you decide?”

Gaston gave Bilbo a shining smile, which would let a lot of girls faint. Even LeFou, Gastons buddy, seemed to make acquaintance with the ground very soon. But Bilbo kept a straight face and looked Gaston hard in the eyes.

“What did I decide? What I will read next? If you want to know, I read a book about some small people, who went on a trip to throw an evil artifact into a volcano and it does not look like I will be finished with it very soon.”

Gastons smile faltered for moment, but in the next he turned around to the people.

“Did you hear that? Oh, Honey, you should not read such imagined stuff. It will make you mad, just like your father. And, honey, I meant our wedding. Did you decide when it will take place? I thought, that it should be as soon as possible, so that you can finally leave your father. He only endangers you and doesn't treat you accordingly. With me, the great Gaston, you will life a beautiful and happy life. I will give you everything you could possible want. Just leave your mad father and marry me and then you wi-”

Bilbo, who had gotten angrier with every word Gaston said, shoved the man away from him. His father was a wonderful man, they were just to full of themselves to see it. Gaston, who did not expect the shove, fell into the mud. His clothes were full of stains and his hair was completely disheveled. With an angry look on his face Bilbo stood in front of Gaston.

“I. Will. Not. Marry. You. Why does this not go into your thick scull? My father is a great man who invents great things, so don't you dare to talk bad about him. And do not call me honey. It is embarrassing.” 

The crowd around them murmured. Nobody talked like that to Gaston. His expression changed at once. He furrowed his brows and an angry look was on his face. LeFou tried to help him up but was driven away. He held up his chin and not caring about his clothes he said with deep and threatening voice. 

“Then go to your father. You don't know what you will miss. But that was your last chance. Don't come crawling back to me and ask me to marry you. This is over. So that you will be like your useless father. And you will wash my clothing. At least then you will be useful for something.”

But Bilbo just smiled and walked away. That was the only thing he wanted.

When Bilbo reached the small cottage he lived in with his father, he saw his fathers horse and carriage, and forgot the unhappy encounter. He called for his father, but nobody answered. Bilbo looked for him in the whole house but he did not find him. He could not have been wrong, could he? He looked out of the window. No, the carriage stood there, a bit damaged maybe, and the horse looked pretty scared, but … A dark premonition came over Bilbo and the hairs on his arms stood up. Something was terribly wrong. With fast steps he ran out again. That he fell and scraped his knee, he did not notice.

The horse was wet with sweet and pranced nervously and it was a wonder, that the carriage did not lie on the side of the way with how damaged it was. With shaking hands Bilbo freed Phillip the horse. 

“Please, lead my to my father. Please, Phillip.”

He mounted the horse to find his father. The stallion was galloping over the lush meadows, jumping over small rivers with clear water, but Bilbos gaze was not focused on the beautiful nature around him but straight ahead, because he was looking for his father. The ran through the forest and it got darker and darker until started snowing. If he had focused more on his surroundings, Bilbo would have wondered that it snowed in July but right now, he didn't care. They reached a place in the forest, where Bilbo could see the traces of wolves. His fathers goods were scattered on the floor, destroyed.

He followed his fathers track and came to a big iron gate. Behind it there was a giant garden, with a dark maze-like hedges. In the distance there was a castle, looming above everything like a dark shadow. When Bilbo dismounted from Phillip he saw the most beautiful roses he had ever seen. With a shake of his head he walked to the entrance door. He did not have the time to worry about roses. With some effort he opened the heavy oak door and entered the dark and gloomy entrance hall.

For a moment, Bilbo thought he had heard voices, but in that direction there was just a candelabra and a grandfather clock. Frowning, Bilbo just wanted to take another look at the objects, but he heard a cough that only could have been from his father. He grabbed the golden candelabra, ran up the entrance steps through a passage into the dungeons. And there he saw his beloved father. He knelt down next to the shivering form. His father did not seem to trust his own eyes.

“Bilbo, what are you doing here?, he asked, while Bilbo took his fathers hand into his own and tried to warm them.

“I'm here to free you. Why are you here? Who did this?”

“You have to leave, Bilbo. Run before he catches you too. I lost your mother, I cannot lose you too.” His father looked up to him with sad and fearful eyes.

“Who, father. Who?” Bilbo asked.

“Who are you?” A deep voice thundered behind Bilbo, startling him. A shadow had appeared on the opposite wall.

Bilbo took all of his courage and asked: “Who are you? Why do you imprison my innocent father.”

“Innocent?” the shadow mocked. “Your father is a dirty little thief. I gave him refuge, food and what does he? Stealing my precious roses.” His voice got sharp. “And for this he will rot for the rest of his life in my dungeons.”

Bilbo became fearful. “You cannot do this. Do you not see that he is ill? He will freeze to death!”

“He should have thought about that before he steals from me.”

“Because of a rose! You are doing this to him because of a goddamn rose. You have enough of them! Who do you think you are?”

With fast steps he was next to the shadow and illuminated him with the candelabra, to finally see who dared to imprison his father for a rose.

He shrunk back. The light showed that the other person was a beast. Long black fur covered its body and it had long curved horns. It had long sharps fangs, just made for tearing Bilbo apart. With two big pranks and broad stature it was a terrifying sight. Also, it was nearly two heads bigger than Bilbo and had a torn cloak around its body. The only thing that seemed human were its steel blue eyes, that watched Bilbo angrily. When the beast opened his mouth to speak, saliva dripped from its teeth. 

“And? Do you still think I would care if your father dies? He stole from me. Except you want to take his place?”

The beast did something, you might have interpreted as a smile, but it just made it more terrifying. Shaking, Bilbo went back to his fathers cell. He did not think that this could happen. A hand took his own.

“Bilbo, please, leave. Don't think about me. Leave!”

His father looked at him with pleading eyes. Bilbo nodded and turned to the beast.

“A moment please.” The beast did not move. “Just a moment... to say goodbye. You must allow me this moment.”

“I must?!” the beast growled with badly disguised anger. “Fine. Have your little goodbye. But when the door is closed, it stays closed.”

The door opened and Bilbo feel into his fathers arms.

“Look after yourself, Bilbo. You will learn to life without me. You are such a smart boy. I'm proud of you.” He held Bilbo closer.

“Look after yourself, father. And don't worry about me. I will be fine.” And before Bilbos father could say anything, he was pushed out of the cell and the door was closed behind him.

“How sentimental. You know what this means?” The beasts deep voice shook Bilbo out of the stiffness he had fallen into after he had seen the fear in his fathers eyes.

“I know what it means. Now let my father go. You promised.”

The beast snorted dismissive and a prank grabbed his fathers cloak. His father screamed for Bilbo as the Beast hauled him over the ground. After some time, Bilbo heard the heavy oak doors close and the steps of the beast leading away.

* * *

Bilbo heard the door of his prison squeak and thought, that the beast had come back. He was back on his legs very fast, but he could not see the beast. But, he could see the golden candelabra , who had opened the door and now entered the cell.

“Monsieur, Bofur, at your service. Your chamber awaits you.”

Bilbo starred at him with open mouth. But then he remembered his manners and closed his mouth, but his astonishment was written in his face.

“You can talk?”

“Of course he can talk, even though it would be better when he shut up,” said the Grandfather Clock, who appeared in front of the cell. “And it would be better, when the boy stays where he is. His highness won't be amused. And then I will be the guilty one again.” The clock did not look amused too.

“Oh, don't be so boring, Balin. And now follow me, my dear. We show you to your chamber”

And so Bilbo followed the unlike duo through the castle. He was in awe over the incredible architecture, even it was run down, and listened to Bofurs words.

“And this is the way to the western wing, where -”

Bofur nearly stumbled because of the Balins shove. He collected himself again ant went on.

“The western wing, we don't even have. Please excuse my fault.”

“What is in the western wing?” Bilbo asked and the two of them seemed to blanch, if that was even possible.

“Nothing, nothing,” both of them said at the same time and then went to the eastern wing, were Bilbo was supposed to live. Bilbo looked towards the western wing before following the duo. But he swore to find out what was inside the western wing.

* * *

Balin and Bofur had led Bilbo in the most beautiful chamber of the castle, at least that was what they said. They told him about the wardrobe, Bifur, who had been Bofurs cousin before the had been cursed. Now, he's only talking in a strange language nobody of them could understand. Then, they lift Bilbo alone so that he could relax a bit. But Bilbo had, when he was sure, they could not hear him anymore, searched for every kind of cloth and bound them together to a long rope.

He dropped it when a loud knock sounded through the chamber. Then he heard the deep voice of the beast.

“Eat with me. This is not a request.”

Bilbo frowned. How did it dare?

“You imprisoned my father because of a rose, then you imprisoned me and now you want that I eat with you? No, thanks.”

From the other side of the door Bilbo heard voices. It seemed the servants tried to keep the beast calm. Another, this time quieter knock interrupted Bilbos musings.

“Would please eat dinner together with me?”

While it was said nice this time, if he agreed he could just as well marry Gaston. No, you could not get him that easily.

“No, I will not eat with you. I rather starve!” 

The beast beat against the door and Bilbo flinched. The beast rumbled with fury.

“Then starve!” he said and walked away. 

Bilbo had just turned back to his rope, when he heard another, kinder voice from the other side of the door.

“I am sorry, my dear. But might I talk to you?”

Bilbo dropped the rope again and it in a corner of the room. Then the door opened and a little carriage with a teapot, a teacup and a golden goblet.

“My dear, I hope you don't mind me entering just like that. We only wanted … oh.” The gaze of the teapot landed on the rope. “Oh, well, I understand. But, a cup of tea was never bad. And you will need the strength for the way that lies in front of you. 

The teacup was filled with sweet-smelling tea and then the teacup skipped to Bilbo. He careful took it and sipped. The taste of summer fruits filled his mouth and sighed.

“Hey, that tickles. Hey, I am Ori.”

“My name is Bilbo.”

“A beautiful name, my dear. I am Dori. Ori and Nori are my brothers.” He nudged the golden goblet, who yawned tiredly. 

“Get to the point, Dori. Tell the boy that we have made dinner for him.”

“Excuse my brother, please. Even after the curse he is as cheeky as before.”

“Excuse me.” The teapot looked at Bilbo surprised.

“For what do you excuse yourself? You have not done anything wrong.”

“But you are cursed even though you have not done anything wrong.”

“Right, we are cursed. But we it is our fault. When his highness needed us the most, we were not there. But this is not my story to tell. And now come. You can run away when you are full.”

* * *

The food has filled Bilbos stomach. The cursed people had made him any kind of food and there was a happy mood, mainly because the beast did not attend the dinner. After a small vocal number after that everyone sang (even Balin) Bilbo was introduced to number of other people. Bombur, the former cook, was now an oven, Oin, the herb tin and Gloin, the fireplace. Dwalin, the very grumpy weapon locker and the funny brothers Kili and Fili, who were a foot rest and a plush animal.

He had said goodbye to everyone and was now on his way to his chamber when his gaze rested on the forbidden path to the western wing. Now he had the chance, to go and see what lies there. He looked around until he was sure that nobody watched him. He went up the stairs, through a dark hallway into an spooky chamber. On the wall was a destroyed painting that showed a once happy family. Scraps of fabric were all over the ground and over everything was a layer of dust. From the corner of his eyes, Bilbo saw something glow in the dark and went nearer. There he saw the most beautiful rose that existed. It had wonderful ruby red petals and bloomed under a glass dome. Bilbo just wanted to lift the dome when a giant paw grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He was confronted with the angry face of the house lord. In his steal blue eyes Bilbo could see bright rage and his fangs looked suddenly even more dangerous.

“What do you think you are doing? It is forbidden to be here. You can be happy that I do not tear you apart. You don't have a single clue what you were about to do, were you?”

The voice of the beast was full of rage, no, pure hatred. Bilbo shrank, his hands started fidgeting and his voice trembled as he said:

“But... I... I just wanted to”

“You just wanted to? LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK”, the Beast roared. 

He did not have to tell Bilbo this twice. As fast as his legs could support him he ran down the stairs and out of the castle. The beast had evoked the fear of death in him and he did not want to imagine what the beast would do to him, if Bilbo stayed. He mounted Phillip and together they ran through the garden and out into the deep dark forest. He did not watch the way, he was too scared. He only looked up as Phillip neighed fearful and paws hit his side. He looked into the face of giant snarling wolf who stood on Bilbos small chest. The other wolves circled them or attacked Phillip. The wolf showed his teeth again and seemed to want to bite his throat. Bilbo closed his eyes. So it would end. Eaten by wolves, alone in the forest. A tear escaped his eyes and and he sobbed quietly. So it would end.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo felt how the weight vanished from his chest. The wolf howled with pain. A roar. Deep, dark and furious. Not human, but not an animal either. Bilbo opened his eyes. The beast chased the wolf away but the others lunged down on him. Bit him in his back, clawed him. But the beast attacked too. A hit to the side and another wolf went flying. He shacked them off, but they attacked anew. From the front, right, left and behind. But they did not have a chance against his paws. He was stronger and they all bleed, every single on of them. In the end it was only the beast and the leader of the pack. Bilbo could not believe it. The beast, it had … saved him? Without it … without him he would have been dead. He swallowed. The wolf snarled at the beast, but he only roared. The wolf fled and the beast collapsed. The wolves must have hurt him more than Bilbo had thought.

Bilbo stood up and ran to Phillip, who was, through a wonder, unhurt. He wanted to mount him, leave and ride home. But the beast behind him groaned and he had not moved at all. Bilbos heart got heavy. The beast saved him even though he hated Bilbo. Bilbo could not leave him to his fate. He just couldn't. There was a big wound on the beasts back and the black fur was drenched in blood. The fight had spend up all of the beasts energy. If Bilbo did not help, the beast would die.

Bilbo touched the beasts shoulder. He opened his eyes and they were clouded with pain.

“You need to help me. I am to weak to help you up. Can you do this?”

The beast nodded and even though he needed more than one attempt, he finally stood. He staggered but they somehow managed to get the beast onto Phillip. Bilbo took the reins and led the stallion back to the castle. And back to imprisonment.

* * *

They were greeted by the servants and Bilbo received many thank-yous. They took the beast into another chamber in the west wing, a chamber Bilbo had not noticed on his first visit. The bed creaked under the weight of the beast but it did not collapse. Oin gave Bilbo some ointment and clean water so that he could patch up the beast. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started cleaning the wound carefully. The beast had regained enough consciousness so that he could complain.

“That burns. Be careful,” the beast hissed.

“I am careful. Wounds do burn. And now hold still.” Bilbo had clemmed his tongue between his teeth while he tried to patch up the beast as careful as possible. But he only complained further:

“If you hadn't run away, you would not need to patch me up.”

Bilbo furrowed his brows. Two were able to play this game.

“If you had not scared me to death, I would not have run away,” he said, which was technically a lie.

“If you hadn't entered the forbidden wing, I wouldn't have scared you.”

Bilbo stood up, took the pot of water and the ointment and left the room. Before he closed the door he turned around again. The beast still rested on his side and did not look at Bilbo.

“And if you had not imprisoned my father, I would not be here and I would also not have went into the west wing.”

He closed the door behind him and shut his ears as good as possible. But the expected comment did not come, so he took his hands from his ears. Whistling a little tune, he walked to his chamber. He really needed a soft warm bed.

* * *

The next days were relatively the same. Bilbo would eat with the servants and tend to the beasts wounds. Then he would take a stroll through the castle or listen to the stories of Nori, Dori, Fili and Kili. The he would eat dinner with the beast, even though the beasts manners were not the best to begin with. He did not visit the rose in western wing again. He had learned his lesson.

On this day however, Balin had given Bilbo a book and he had sat down next to the beasts bed. The passages he liked most he even read out loud, because he thought the beast was still asleep.

“For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do, that dares love attempt.“ (Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet). A deep voice said the last words together with him and Bilbo looked up bewildered. 

“Sorry that I woke you up.”

“You did not wake me up. I was awake quite some time.”

Bilbo frowned. Why had the beast not send him away? But he did not dare to ask.

“You know Shakespeare?”

The beast laughed quietly. “Yes, my education included a lot of things. I believe Romeo and Juliet is your favorite?”

“Yes, how did you know. Did Ori tell you? Or Bofur?”

The beast shook his head. “While Ori and Bofur like to gossip, they did not tell me. But the most people like Romeo and Juliet. It wasn't hard to guess.”

“And you? You don't like it?”

The beast made a dismissive gesture and shook his head: “No, it is to cheesy. To much love.” The beast shook himself. Bilbo could not stop himself from smiling. He also would not have thought that the beast liked something that romantic,

“I did not thank you properly. For saving me, I mean.” Bilbo looked at his feet. 

“And I not for mine. You could have left me in the woods and went back to you father. But no, you helped me. Saved my life. I have to thank you for that.”

He watched Bilbo seriously, but then he had an idea. He got out of the bed, took Bilbos hand and dragged the smaller man with him. He ignored that his shirt rubbed on his wound. They walked and walked and Bilbo thought that they had walked through the whole castle. He was out of breath and could not keep the beasts pace anymore. Mainly because the Beast did three steps where he did one. But they seemed to had reached their destination, because the beast released his hand and opened the big doors. Bilbos eyes lit up. Books, thousands of books. The room was filled with giant bookshelves who reached up to the high ceiling and here and there were desk and comfy armchairs. Bilbo could not close his mouth. He did not expect something like that in the castle.

“Do you like it?” the beast said, sounding unsure.

“Of course I like it. It is beautiful. Have you read them all?”

“Not all of them.” The beast smiled. “Some of them are in Greek.”

Bilbo grinned. “Did you just make a joke?” The beast shrugged and Bilbo laughed out loud. The beast snorted amused, but honestly, he was happy that Bilbo liked his present. And it did not seem like he would leave the library before dinner.

* * *

Bilbo snuggled into the warm blanket and stretched his feet out to warm them on the warm fireplace The day had been exhausting. He had, if you believe it or not, had a snowball fight with the beast. When he had thrown the first snowball he had thought the beast would rage with fury. But instead he had been hit with a giant snowball. And so it had begun. This was also the cause why he was so exhausted. 

He heard the beasts heavy steps and saw how he sat down next to him.

“And? Was our little fight to much for the poor little Bilbo?”

Bilbo did not answer. He only snuggled deeper with his blanket. “Tell me something,” he demanded. His legs did hurt too much to stand up and search for a book.

“And what shall I tell you?” Asked the beast.

“Tell me how you got cursed.” Shortly after Bilbo had said that, he wanted to kick himself. He had certainly angered the beast. But the beast only sighed, closed his eyes and began telling the story:

“You need to know, Bilbo, back then I was called Thorin. I lost my mother when I was ten and my father raised me. We never lacked money and I only got the best of the best. But somehow this led to all of this. I became cold, moody and remorseless. I wasted my money and I was evil to my servants. One day I held a ball to celebrate myself as a old man stumbled into the hall. He begged for help and wanted to pay me with a rose.”

Bilbo leaned forward, watching the beast. He had closed his eyes, lost in memories. For Bilbo the man of the story had a great resemblance with Gaston, but not with the person who sat in front of him. Bilbo had become more familiar with him the last weeks, he was not like this. But Bilbo was curious how the story went on.

“I dismissed him. He said, I would regret it if I send him away. I laughed. And then he changed his appearance. He became younger. A strong man with white skin and blood red eyes. He held a sword to my throat. He threatened that he would kill me and everyone in the castle. Guests and inhabitants alike fled. But he in the end he had made a different decision. He threw his sword away and held up his hand. He cursed everyone who was still in the castle. Then, he erased the memory of everyone who had known us. He gave me the rose. Then he said:

“When the last petal falls, you will forever stay in this form and your servants will become useless rubbish.” 

And then, he left. I have never seen him again since.”

The beast opened his eyes, which were full of remorse and sorrow. Bilbo was overwhelmed by the story behind the curse.

“And, can you break the curse?”

It seemed like the beast wanted to say something, but then he only shook his head.

“I am sorry. The curse I mean and that you did not grow up with your mother. I did not know mine too.” Bilbo closed his eyes, but keep the sob from escaping. He only opened them when he feeled a warm paw on his arm and looked into the beasts … no, into Thorins eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

For a moment, Bilbo stayed quiet, but then he nodded. After all, Thorin had told him the story behind the curse. It was only fair.

“I cannot remember her. Everything I know about her, my father or the villagers told me. She was a beautiful person, kind and loving. Everyone liked her. But one day she vanished. They looked for her, everywhere, and then, they found her in the darkest parts of the woods. She … she” Bilbo sobbed and tears were flowing over his face. He closed his eyes, he could not talk anymore.

Suddenly, he was lifted out of his armchair, warm arms embraced his shaking form and pulled against a broad chest. Thorin whispered soothing words and after a while Bilbo could talk again.

“I do not know much, my father never told me. I only now that she had looked dreadful. No trace of her former beauty. Everyone mourned, above all my father. And nobody knew, who had murdered her. Some said, wild animals or thieves did this, but other thought, it was her pale ghost with red eyes that had haunted her since her childhood. It seems, we fallen victim to the same monster.”

His tears had run dry, but he did not want to leave Thorins lap. And Thorin did not let go but started telling stories from far away kingdoms, from wise men and not so wise kings. And so Bilbo slipped into a calm sleep and did not notice how Thorin lifted him up and carried him into his chamber. He only wondered how he got there when he awakened in the morning.

* * *

Bilbo was nervous. Well, nervous was not even the fitting term for that. His hands were shaking and his heart was beating so loud the whole castle might have heard it. But here he stood, in a yellow waistcoat and dark trousers. The servants said, the clothing made him shine but Bilbo begged do differ. The only thing Bilbo knew was, that it was an incredible bad idea to agree to the this dance. When Thorin had asked him this morning if Bilbo wanted to dance with him he had been overjoyed. But now, he wanted to be anywhere but here. But Bofur did not allow that. The candelabra somehow managed to drag him to the stairs which led to ballroom.

“It's going to be fine. You will never want to stop,” Bofur said and patted his leg. He gave Bilbo a small smile and left. Which Bilbo found quite unfair, leaving him here alone, waiting for Thorin. He looked around the room, which beautiful, but honestly he couldn't care less right now. His eyes met with steel blue ones who watched him from the other side of the stairs. Thorin gave him a small smile and held out his arm for Bilbo to take. Bilbos legs trembled as walked next to Thorin into the ballroom.

The moment they took on the dancing position realization hid Bilbo. The last time he had danced it was with his father and Bilbo had stepped on his feet so often, that his father couldn't walk right the next day. He automatically stiffened.

“Don't worry, Bilbo. Just let me lead. Also my feet can withstand a lot.”

Bilbo frowned. He did not know if he should complain because Thorin made fun of him or wonder if Thorin could read his mind on top of having a wonderful voice and being a kind person. But the moment the music started to play he forgot his worries. Together they floated over the dance floor, led by the music. Bilbo closed his eyes. He felt free from everything. Thorin held him close and they danced and danced like they were one. Bilbo was drawn in by the music and did not want to stop. And so, he was disappointed when it finally ended.

His dancing partner smiled softly. He was happy that had Bilbo enjoyed their little dance. He held out his arm again and together they walked onto the balcony. The cool air surrounded Bilbo and small snowflakes fell onto his heated face. On this evening he could not imagine that he ever wanted to run away. This day seemed years away right now.

Thorin cleared his throat and Bilbo focused his sole attention on his host. He seemed strange and when Bilbo did not know it better he would have said that Thorin was nervous. But that was impossible.

“It seems impossible that such a kind and pure person like yourself could ever see something in a beast like me.”

Bilbo smiled softly, but he only answered: “Maybe.”

Thorins eyes widened. “Does this mean you would stay? Making this place your home?”

“Is it a home where you are not free?” Bilbo said and leaned on the balustrade. 

Thorin watched him for a moment and then nodded. “You miss him, don't you? Your father?”

“Yes, he was the only person I ever considered family. It hurts to not know how he fares. I would love to see him again. But this will not be possible.”

Something shiny was held in front of his nose. It was a mirror.

“Wish it. Wish to see him again.”

Bilbo took the mirror carefully. “I wish to see my father again. Please.”

Bilbos mirror image vanished and in his stead he could see his father, being dragged into a carriage by the villagers.

“What are they doing to him. Why?” Bilbos voice shook and his eyes widened. How could they hurt his father like this?

At first, Thorin did not say anything, but then. “You are free. Leave and help your father.”

Bilbo looked into Thorins eyes. He could see a warmth that he had not noticed before, but there was also sorrow. He nodded and wanted to give the mirror back, but Thorin refused.

“Keep it. So that you won't forget me.” 

Bilbo stopped, watched Thorins proud form a last time. Then he ran to help his father.

* * *

Bilbo plumped against the wood of the carriage. He should have known that freeing his father was not that easy. And now, Gaston had the mirror and he was trapped here with his father. They will be brought away to an institution for mad people the moment the beast is dead. The moment Gaston murdered Thorin. But the true beast was not Thorin but Gaston. A hand grabbed his knee and squeezed it.

“You did escape,” his father said.

“No, father, he let me leave. He saw that you needed my help and let me leave. And now he will die because of that.” Bilbo sobbed and the tears clouded his vision. 

“No, no, mon petit lapin, not everything is lost yet. I am pretty sure that I can open the lock there.” He pointed at the closed door. “And then you can save your beast.”

“My beast?” Bilbo asked and wiped away his tears.

“Oui, your beast, don't you mean?” His father said and opened the lock.

“My beast,” Bilbo murmured. “Thorin, I am coming. Just wait for me.

* * *

Bilbo jumped down from Phillip and ran through the fighting mob, always looking for Thorin. His father had distracted the guards so that Bilbo could flee with Phillip. He had never ridden that fast and he was relieved when he arrived at the castle and saw that not everything was lost. He ran up the stairs, higher and higher, because he thought he had seen two figures on the towers. A shot echoed through the night and it only made Bilbo run faster. He saw Gaston with his back to Bilbo. Bilbo sneaked up to Gaston, took his second gun and the ammunition and he just wanted to straighten up when his blood froze in his veins.

“Did you really believe, Bilbo could love you? You, an ugly beast? No – he send me. To kill you.”

Bilbo screamed and threw the weapon in the abyss. He squeezed past Gaston and searched for Thorin. There – there he was. He held onto on of the towers and looked over to him. His eyes showed sorrow and betrayal. It broke Bilbos heart.

“He lies, Thorin. Please, believe me! He lies. I would never let him kill you,” he screamed in the wind and he saw how Thorin nodded.

And then Gaston was next to the beast with raised weapon, ready to kill. “Bilbo is mine, beast. You understand? MINE! He will marry me and your head will hang on our wall. Say goodbye.”

But Thorin grabbed Gastons collar and held him over the abyss. “I. am. no. beast.” Bilbo knew, that Thorin would not let Gaston fall. The old Thorin? Surely, but his Thorin? The one he became familiar with in the last weeks? No, he would not let him fall. And so it was. Thorin put Gaston down and he, scared to death, ran away. Then Thorin turned to Bilbo, took a run-up and jumped. Bilbos heart stopped. It was too far. He would not make it. But Bilbo was wrong. Thorin landed safe and sound in front of him.

“Bilbo, you ar-”

A shot. Thorin fell forward onto the cold stone floor, but he tried to get up again. Another shot. It hit him in the back and tumbled and rolled onto his back. He did not move anymore. Bilbo ignored Gastons confident smile and rushed to Thorins side.

“Thorin, please, stay with me.”

Thorin opened his eyes, full of warmth. “You came back to me, Bilbo, you came back.”

Bilbo took Thorins paw in his hand. Tears blurred his vision. “Of course I came back. I will never leave you again.”

“It seems like I have to leave you, my dear. Don't be sad, Bilbo. I am happy that -” Thorin coughed and spit out blood. “I am happy that I can see you again once more.” His mouth lifted for a last smile, the last petal of the rose fell and the light of his eyes died forever.

Tears streamed down Bilbos face. He did not notice anything, did not notice how Gaston fell to his death or how the inhabitants of the castle did their last breath and became useless objects. He only had eyes for Thorin.

“Please, please do not leave me alone. Thorin, please, I need you. I love you.”

Bilbo broke down, sobbed, weeped and did not notice how the rose came back to live once again. He did not notice the light surrounding Thorin, he only noticed it, when Thorin was fully wrapped up in it.

Bilbo starred. The glowing cocoon flew in the air and burst open. A man was in front of him, landing carefully on the ground. He had long black hair and high cheekbones. Bilbo had to look up to him, because he was a head, not to or three, bigger than him. He did not have horns nor paws, but hands and feet like every human. And he had the same blue eyes that Bilbo loved.

Bilbo chuckled. It was his beast. Thorin. He was alive again.

“Bilbo.”

The deep rich voice let his heart beat faster and he fell into Thorins arms. Thorin only laughed, a happy carefree laugh. And as Bilbo looked up to him, looked into his eyes he saw that they were full of love. He felt soft lips on his own, closed his eyes and returned the kiss. 

“I love you” they said and meant it. They had nearly lost each other, but now they were back together. Their world was whole again. And everywhere in the castle the servants came back to life, awoke to find that they were human again. And the villagers remembered the castle, Thorin and everything they forgot. Families reunited and a new, better time started.

And Thorin and Bilbo? Well, if they have not died, then they still love each other and live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this work. I hope you like it. If you did, feel free to leave a comment what you liked and what you maybe thought I could make better in my future works. 
> 
> Have a good day, dear reader
> 
> Marmoris


End file.
